


Lost Bet or Octopus?

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships Creation Challenge [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Questionable Tattoo Choices, Sam Has Tentacle Issues, Tentacle References, tattoo artist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Jo gets a weird customer, which leads to a comparison of weird customers.





	Lost Bet or Octopus?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rare Ships Creations Challenge  
> Prompt: “Jinkies!”  
> Pairing: Dean/Jo/Sam  
> Partner: samsbeecharmer (Megstiel)
> 
> Written for SPN Poly Bingo  
> Square: Dean/Jo/Sam
> 
> Written for SPN AU Bingo  
> Square: Tattoo Artist!AU

After waving goodbye to her last customer of the day and turning the sign to "CLOSED", Jo hopped up to perch on the counter. “So, I know we’re not supposed to judge the customers, just give them what they want and do it the best we can, but I just got a weird one.”

“Yeah? What happened?” Sam asked, barely looking up from the order form he was working on.

“Guy came in, wanted Prescott tattooed across his chest. Well, okay, lots of people get a name tattooed for someone important to them, didn’t think much of it… until I asked him who Prescott is.” She started giggling. “Prescott, as in Dak. Quarterback for the Cowboys.”

Dean looked up from the YouTube video he was watching on his phone. “So he’s a football fan. What’s so weird about that?”

Jo held up a finger. “Nothing wrong with loving football! Nothing wrong with loving the Cowboys, either, before you start! The thing is, he’s a Giants fan. He _hates_ the Cowboys. Spent the whole time I was working on him talking about how much they suck in general and Dak Prescott is overrated and he hoped the Cowboys lost every game this year. I spent the whole time glad it was me working on him instead of you, Dean. You’d have thrown him out halfway through.”

Now Sam looked up, blinking a few times to try to make sense of that. “So, why…?”

Jo’s giggles became full-blown laughter. “He had a bet with his friend that whoever’s team did worse this season got to make the other get the quarterback’s name tattooed. I was good, I told him that this tattoo was permanent and he might want to consider just backing out of the bet, but he insisted. He agreed to the bet, his team sucked, he was getting the tattoo.”

“Wow. That officially beats my weirdest,” Dean said. “Dude wanted a giant octopus on his back, with tentacles wrapping down his legs. So far, fine, I’m with him, I can do that, wouldn’t want it for myself but it sounds pretty cool if he’s into octopus art. But then he wanted one tentacle to come up and wrap around his cock like a vine.”

“And getting a name tattooed on you because you lost a bet is weirder than turning yourself into walking hentai?” Jo said.

“Hey, at least he didn’t ask for you like a total creeper!” Dean winked at Jo. “The octopus thing was weird, but it was his concept, and he was doing it because he wanted that tattoo. Getting something permanent on your body that you hate, for losing a bet? That’s way weirder than having odd kink ink.”

“What about you, Sam? What’s the weirdest you’ve ever done?” Jo asked.

Sam shrugged. “For some reason, I only get the normal customers. Kids’ names, flash, whatever the big trend is. Probably the weirdest one I’ve ever been asked for is someone wanted Velma from Scooby Doo on their ass, and really, that’s not that weird. The speech bubble saying ‘Jinkies!’ aimed from the butthole was a little weird, but nowhere near Mr. Lost The Bet or Walking Hentai.”

“Yeah, you definitely lose the weird customer contest,” Jo said. “So, as the clear loser, you decide. Who wins? Me or Dean?”

“I’m with Dean. Weird but something the customer likes is way less confusing than losing a bet and getting something you hate permanently tattooed on you.”

“Okay, fine, if you guys both say so.” Jo pouted, but then her eyes lit up. “Do I get a prize for having the weirdest customer?”

“Uh-oh.” Dean and Sam exchanged glances. “What did you have in mind?”

“Sandwiches for dinner.” Jo grinned at the identically confused and slightly disappointed look on her men’s faces. “And then maybe a nice sandwich for dessert, too.”

Dean grinned and stuck out his tongue at her. “Sure, I think we can do that. Sammy?”

“One condition,” Sam said. Jo rolled her eyes, but motioned for him to go on. “No one brings up tentacles during dessert.”

Dean crossed his arms and glared. “Don’t kinkshame me!”

“I’m not kinkshaming you, I’m refusing to participate,” Sam said. “Save it for when I’m not there, squidlover. It’s a huge squick. My college girlfriend had this toy…”

“So your customers are normal, but your girlfriends are freaks?” Jo said, fresh laughter bubbling up. “Where do you even get one of those?”

“Online, I assume,” Sam said. “I never asked, never wanted to know, made her hide it when I was with her after the first time we used it.”

“Okay. No tentacles when you’re involved,” Jo promised.

**Author's Note:**

> The Prescott tattoo guy is based on a guy my dad ran into while on vacation to the beach. In his case it was Marino, for Dan Marino of the Miami Dolphins, but I chose to update the reference.


End file.
